Forever
by I-Miss-You-x
Summary: Hi there, my names Charlie. I'm female and 29 years old. I'm a Scorpio. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I live in England, always have always will. I work at a school full time. I used to live with my mum, sisters and brothers. I have a cat called Lacy and a collie named Sammy. Oh yeah, my best friend is Phil Brooks or as you know him CM Punk.


**Forever**

Chapter 1:

Hi there, my names Charlie. I'm female and 29 years old. I'm a Scorpio. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I live in England, always have always will. I work at a school full time. I used to live with my mum, sisters and brothers but now have a home of my own. I have a cat called Lacy and a collie named Sammy. Oh yeah, my best friend is Phil Brooks or as you know him CM Punk.

We met a few years ago at a WWE Raw taping. I was in the front row with my dad. Me and my dad were really close, he died last year in a car accident and since then I feel like a huge part of me is missing. The only people who seem to understand my pain is Phil and my little sister, the sister I actually like, the sister who misses our dad as much as I do, Alexis, or as I call her Lexi.

After my dad passed, I was a mess. Phil helped me in so many ways. He truly is a wonderful person. Even while he was away working, he still called me every day and visited me when he had time off.

We grew really close that year, closer then we had ever been. I trust him and he has never let me down.

Now, here we are 2013 and were still best friends. Phil has some time off and he's coming to stay with me for a while. I finally got my own place. A small one bedroom flat which I love; it may be small but its mine. I can do what I want when I want and won't be moaned at for it.

Lexi comes and stays every weekend and once or twice during the week when she hasn't got college.

It's Monday and Phil will be arriving later tonight. I have time off work as it's the summer holidays so I get to see him every day. I've already done the housework, cleaned, hovered, mopped, put fresh towels in the bathroom, changed the bed linen etc...

I've just got back from the local food store. I had to get a taxi home because of the amount of food and other things I bought. The funny thing is I only live across the road from said store.

I think I'll make a pizza for dinner tonight, I know its Phil's favourite.

Lexi is stopping by later to collect some clothes I bought for her and our younger brother Nick. No doubt our other sister Claire will try and steal them for herself or I'll get a call from my mum later complaining saying that it's unfair to only treat two of my siblings and not the other two.

The way I see it is, I'm not going to buy anything for anyone who treats me like dirt like my older brother does and I am certainly not going to buy anything for my sister Claire who is way too much like my mum. Bossy, rude and just plain mean.

Any who, here I am, running around my small apartment, Sammy following me and getting in my way while I try to put the finishing touches to everything.

Just as I have a moment or two to finally sit down and relax, the buzzer goes off and I know straight away its Lexi.

I put the front door on the latch and go to sit back down and relax my sore feet.

"Hi. Why are you so red? When is Phil getting here for? Have you chosen what to do for dinner? I can't stay long, mum said to collect the clothes and leave straight away" Lexi finished sucking in much needed air.

"Oh wow...um hi. Ok...I'm red from running around tidying, Phil is getting here for about ten, I'm doing a pizza for dinner, why didn't you use your keys o get in here, and why can't you stay long? You don't have college tomorrow. She does remember you're nineteen right; You're not a baby anymore, you can do what you want" I told her.

"Yeah but mum said that as long as I'm under her roof..." "You're under her rules" I finished off for her. "Yeah, I remember, mum used to sprout that garbage at me all the time. She hates the fact that I'm independent and she can't keep me under her thumb like she does with you guys. It's only a matter of time before you crack like I did and you will be living in your own place and doing your own thing. I can't wait for that day. I think everything will change that day. Businesses will close early, flags will fly at half mast and Barbara Streisand will give her final concert...again" I tell her laughing.

She laughed too telling me I was crazy.

After her going through my wardrobes and stealing a jumper or two, she gave me a hug goodbye, collected her and Nick's gifts and told me she would be by later in the week.

After she left I began prepping the pizza that would no doubt be demolished once Phil got here.

After a relaxing bath, I decided to put on a movie. Stupidly I put on a movie that was one of my dad's favourites and not too long into it I was crying, remembering his own personal commentary he would add to it.

I didn't hear the front door open or close and it was only until I leant over to reach for the tissues that I saw Phil standing in the doorway of the front room.

He didn't say anything. Instead he left his suitcase in the hall and came and sat by me. He pulled me into a hug and I leant into him.

"I was really really happy" I told him, remembering how life was when my dad was still around.

"I know" he said softly kissing me on top of my head.

After a few more minutes of crying, I sat up and felt like such a bitch.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't even say hi. You walk in and see me like this, I'm surprised you didn't just walk back out and not come back" I said with a small smile.

"Never, I'm your best friend remember...forever" he told me.

"Forever" I repeated.

"Now, I can see your done crying so why don't we go and dish up the pizza I can smell cooling and put on a movie...a happy one and catch up huh" he offered.

"Sounds good to me" I said with a laugh.

Two hours later all that was left on our plates were crumbs from the crust of our pizza and the sound of the tape rewinding itself once it was done playing. And yes I said tape, some of the classics that I own I only have on tape and so that's what we were stuck with.

After talking for hours, we both decided to get some much needed sleep for our day out in the morning. We headed into my bedroom and I helped Phil put his clothes in his wardrobe.

He had his own stuff for while he stayed with me. A wardrobe, food in the fridge and freezer, shower products etc...My home was his home.

I got into my side of the bed which was always the right, which worked perfectly as Phil's was always the left.

I snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets and waited for Phil to finish brushing his teeth.

A few minutes later, just as I was drifting off, I felt the left side if the bed dip down and knew Phil had gotten into bed.

Yes, we shared a bed. What do you expect? Were best friends, it's perfectly normal to share a bed with your best friend. And that's all we were...best friends...forever...

Weren't we?

To Be Continued...


End file.
